


Black and Blue Numbers

by YuppImAFanGirl



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Crying, Cutting, Depression, F/M, Fluff, Gay, Happy Ending, Homophobic Language, Hospitals, I hope you like it, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Love, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Nurse!Louis, Sad Harry, Same-Sex Marriage, Sappy Ending, Saving lives, Soulmates, Soulmates Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, a little abuse, alternative universe, it doesn't really go into too much detail, larry au, not too sad, sap!louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-22 05:58:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2497058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuppImAFanGirl/pseuds/YuppImAFanGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where veryone has one person they are made to be with forever, and a number on their wrist to help them to find each other.</p><p>*****<br/>Or the one where Louis is a nurse and Harry is a patient with an unfortunate back-story and they are soulmates(duh) who find each other through a bad situation. Thats how fate wanted it to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys this is my first actual fanfic I have written and I hope you like it!
> 
> ** it actually sucks but oh well, I'm fixing it soon.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit about Louis' past.
> 
>  
> 
> OH! And not to confuse you but in this fic 'Mark' is louis' biological dad, but he calls him by his first name for reasons you will read about in like thirty seconds.
> 
> ***  
> I do not own any of the boys or anything obviously, I am not claiming this is real.  
> This is just a Larry Stylinson fanfiction created by me

 

 _Soulmate:_   _a person ideally suited to another as a close friend or romantic partner._

 

Louis POV

****

 A Soulmate.

 

Everyone has one. Not everyone used to find theirs, at least that is what my parents have told me. Legend has it, that a long time ago, people never knew when they found their Soulmate. They were never 100% sure, and sometimes they married the wrong person. I always gasp in horror when I hear this because, to me, never meeting your Soulmate is the worst possible thing. Luckily its not like that anymore, thanks to the numbers on everyone's wrist. They are a series of black or blue numbers that we are now get once you truly know what the meaning of love is. Having these numbers lets you know right away when you meet the person you are destined to be with.

 

 

I have been looking forward to the day I will find mine since I was 8 years old, when one morning I awoke to a series of blue numbers on the inside of my right wrist. I was scared at first since mine were blue instead of the black ones some of the other kids in my class already had, but when I had shown it to my mother she had only hugged me and told me how proud she was. So I pushed it to the back of my mind. It must nothave meant anything. 

 

 

I never thought that it would make a difference. Until Mark came home from a business trip and I showed him, that is. Oh boy, was I wrong.

 

 

He grabbed my arm so hard tears sprang to my eyes, demanding to know how he could "have a faggot for a son!" Up until that point, mark had never lay a hand on me. Actually, I had only ever heard him raise his voice a handful of times. And to say I was surprised would be an understatement. 

 

 

My mom, confused by the yelling, came running down the stairs. She took one look at me, crying while Mark's grip just got tighter, and to Mark, looming over me in a threatening posture, before quickly yelling at him to let me go.

 

 

Mark looked up to see his wife furious on the stairwell before finally releasing me. Still crying and confused, I ran behind my mother for protection, before going to my room once she told me to. I could hear my mom yelling at Mark and asking him, "What in the Gods name do you think you are doing?!" Not wanting to listen to them argue anymore, I hid under my covers with my two favorite dinosaur toys, that I had named Niall and Liam, playing until I fell asleep.

 

 

The next morning I went downstairs to find Mark no where in sight, but my mom crying at the kitchen counter. Crawling in her lap I hugged her and told her that I was sorry for making them fight. She then took my face between her hands, looked me in the eyes, and said, "Louis William Tomlinson! You have nothing to apologize for Boo. I'm sorry Mark did those awful things to you yesterday, may I see your arm?"

 

 

I held out my right arm to show her the five finger-shaped bruises that were right above my numbers. She kissed them one by one telling me how sorry she was, until my tummy growled and she offered to make pancakes.

 

 

The next day when Mark came home, he wouldn't look me in the eye, and things were never the same again.

 

 

*******************

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis and Harry meet.
> 
> *trigger warning* not really detailed by any means, but just in case

"Hey! You!" I jump at the sudden yelling, even though this happens all the time considering its a hospital, and I should be used to it. I turn from where I was sitting in the lounge, taking a coffee break,(On its own I hate coffee but when I'm working I need the caffeine) and prepare for the scene before me. A group of only two paramedics are wheeling in a gurney, occupied by a male figure. "We need more hands! We are about to lose him!" I snap out of my trance and rush over to them immediately, asking for the evaluation so I know what to do.

 

 

"His roommate found him unconscious in his bed, with an empty bottle of pills. He told us he doesn't know how long he could have been like that." One of the Female nurses informs me, and my heart drops. Suicide attempts are always the worst for me to deal with.

 

 

Getting back to work I quickly help bring him into an empty room, getting an IV ready for whenever we are ready to use it. A doctor rushes in, yelling for someone to get a stomache pump from the other room, once he has been informed of the situation, and I am already out the door. Running and grabbing it in record time, only to come back into the room and realize they are already read to start. After i hand the doctor the requested stomach pump, I stand back and can finally get a good look at the patient. Pale skin, unnaturally so, long eyelashes and a sharp jawline, with a head of brown curls on top. He looks much younger than I first took him to be, probably late teens. What a shame.

 

 

Things start slowing down once the patients heartbeat is under control and whatever he had taken have been taken  out, to the best of our ability. And once the doctor finishes with the stomach pump he gives me the clear to hook up an IV, knowing he will need the fluid and to flush the rest of the drug from his system.

 

 

As I walk around to the other side of the hospital bed, IV in hand, I stop in my tracks. My eyes widen and i'm frozen until one of the other nurses waves their hand in front of my face and tells me to get to it. Shakily, I grab the boys left wrist and try to ignore the faded pale scars that run all the way up to his inner elbow, and insert the needle right above the set of numbers he has been granted. 

 

 

The series of blue number that are identical to mine.

 

 

After the IV is secure and in place I take a step back to evaluate the situation. He is the one. He is my Soulmate, the one I have been waiting to meet for years. The initial happiness I feel is soon replaced with sadness as I look down at the fragile boy unconscious and laying on the hospital bed. For a split second I almost wish I hadn't met him, because i wish this never would have happened. I wish the boy i'm going to fall so madly deeply in love with did not have to go through what ever it is he went through in order to feel like this was the only way out.

 

 

I dismiss the thought almost as soon as it comes with the knowledge that we are going to be together from now on and i will do everything in my power to help-. Shit. I don't even know his name yet. It feels surreal, in the way that i know something so personal about him, something that you are told out of trust and loyalty, before I even know his name.

 

 

With one last look at the boy, I walk out of his room, room 222, and go up to the head doctor. He looks like he might be in his mid-thirties, average height and some gray hairs coming in. (Probably from all of the stress he has to deal with working in a hospital. 

 

 

"Sir," I ask in a small, unsure, voice. He turns around. "Um, Mr. Cowell Sir? What is the name of the male patient we just brought in, the one with the overdose?"

 

 

"Ah. Mr. Styles, Harry I believe." he answers, flipping through some paperwork. "Why what seems to be the problem?" He says, looking up at me over his glasses.

 

 

"N-Nothing Sir, its just that," I pause wondering if this is the right decision. "Well it seems that this boy happens to be my match." I say slightly anxious of what his reaction will be. He looks surprised at first, but his gaze then turns into one of sympathy and understanding. "So you would like to be appointed part of his staff permanently, yes?" He finishes, but I do not need to answer, for he already knows.

 

 

He gives me a small smile before telling me, "Yes. That is no problem at all my dear boy. I am happy for you. That you found him, that is, not about the circumstances." 

 

 

I light up. "Thank you Sir! It really means a lot to me." I hold my hand out for him to shake. He does, all the while replying with a simple, "Call me Simon."

 

**************

 

Now that Harry is official my patient, I find it easier to breathe, and less stressful. Although, at the same time, I am scared shitless. As more time goes on, and I Harry still is not awake, the more I worry.  _What if he doesn't like me? What if he thinks i'm ugly?_ I always thought that when I met my soul-mate we would run off into the sunset together and live happily ever after. I'm starting to realize how unrealistic that really is. Not to mention the fact that he just tried to kill himself. There probably won't be any running into the sunset anytime soon. 

 

 

That is okay, I decide, we will get their eventually, and until then I will do my best to help him as well as I can. As I wait for Harry to awake, I prepare myself for the yelling and crying that will come with it, knowing he is not going to want to wake up. I still don't know whether he will want to see me, or if he will insist that I switch with another nurse, and I can't help but to also prepare for that. 

 

 

I pace the around the break room for what feels like hours, but is only thirty minutes before my pager goes off saying that there is a visitor for room 222, Harry's room. I immediately jump at the opportunity to be able to do something useful, instead of waiting around, drowning in my thoughts. As I walk down the hall toward the designated room, I get hit by a wave of nervousness. Whoever is visiting Harry right now, is most-likely someone who is important and close to him. As his Soulmate, I need to make a good impression and be liked by Harry's friends and family if I ever want to be with him. (Which I mean, of course I do. I'm not stupid, we were literally created to be each other's other halves, the missing piece to both of our lives.) 

 

 

I slow down my pace as I near his room, and when I am finally in front of his door I pause and take a deep breath, calming my rapid heartbeat. I softly knock before slowly pushing it open. The man (or should I say boy?), who was just hunched over Harry's unconscious form and clutching his hand so tightly i'm surprised it hadn't broke, turns quickly, startled, while trying to subtly whip away tears. I pause for a moment unsure of what to say or do, before i can do anything, he speaks first," I suppose you are his nurse correct?" he says in a raspy voice, probably due to the crying. And I nod dumbly. "I'm Zayn Malik, Harry's roommate and best friend. Um," he pauses. "I wasn't too sure about when visiting hours were, I hope this is okay." 

 

 

I shake myself out of my stupor quick enough to reply with," No, no. You're fine. I'm Louis. Um I assume you were the one that found him and called the ambulance, yes?" 

 

 

He nods his head saying, "Yes. Yeah. That was me." And we are both quiet for a while, not knowing what else to say. During this time I take a good look at him. He is taller than me, not surprisingly, with raven black hair that looks as if its had a hand run through it many times in the last few hours. His eyes and rimmed with a puff red color, and he looks like he hasn't slept for days, but even in his sweatpants and oversize t-shirt, he still has this glowing aura of beauty floating around that makes me believe that under different circumstances he would make straight boys gay. I would be jealous, but I mean, my Soulmate is right there. 

 

 

I jump when he clears his throat, reminding me that neither of us have said anything in a few minutes now. "So um, how can I help you? Do you need to do some tests or whatnot?" Zayn asks in a tired voice. 

 

 

"Oh, um." I pause for a second, trying to remember what I was supposed to be doing.  _Jesus,_ I think to myself,  _I'm acting like a love struck teenager already._ "No, I just need to monitor the basics, blood pressure and stuff, to make sure he is still stable." I cringe as I stumble through my explanation.   _He's gonna think i'm a shitty nurse who doesn't know what he's doing, and ask for a different one._

 

 

But Zayn does nothing like that, he just nods and sits down in one of the chairs next to Harry's bed. I take a deep breath to calm myself and focus before taking my clip bored and going over the necessary things. I work for a few minutes of silence before looking at Zayn through the corner of his eye. _Okay, be casual._ "So. How long have you guys known each other?" 

 

 

If Zayn senses any of my nervousness, he doesn't bring it. Just replies with a choked off," 'bout eight years." And I am reminded of where we are and the reason. His best friend that he has known for eight years tried to kill himself. And with that though comes another one. My _Soulmate_ just tried to kill himself. That is one of the saddest things I think I have ever been through, and my heart aches for Harry. Even though I have yet to speak a word to him, I already feel the effects of our bond. I feel the need to just bundle him up and never let him out in the world again, keep him from all the hurt. "Does he have any other friend or family that I should be expecting?" I ask, hoping he does. He is going to need a lot of support the next few, hell I don't know, months? Years?

 

 

I am relieved to hear Zayn's answer," Yeah, my Soulmate, Perrie, should be here soon, and I told her to call his parents and sister." He clears his throat, "Also, one of our other mates, Niall, I texted him already as well." I nod, happy but still nervous. These people will come and be grieving over what has happened, and I need to tell them the life-changing news that I am his Soulmate, all at the same time. Great. I just hope they take it well, I have no idea what I would do if Harry's family did not approve.

 

 

Noticing my inner struggle Zayn asks," Hey, what's the matter? You took like you saw a ghost." His eyes go wide, and afraid all of the sudden. "Is something wrong with Harry?! Is he-" 

 

 

"What? No no no," I interrupt him. "Zayn, calm down everything is fine." I say in a soothing voice until Zayn's breathing returns back to normal. He relaxes back into the chair, a mixture of relief and confusion on his face. "Then what's been bothering you? Ever since you walked in you have been a big bundle of nerves, and I think it's starting to rub off on me." Zayn replies, and _Oh no. I am supposed to be the calm and collected one here._

 

 

After thinking for a second and deciding yeah, I would rather just tell Zayn now and get it over with, so its one less person I have to worry about later when the rest get here. "Well, you see." I start," Harry and I, we have matching numbers." I look up at Zayn's timidly, seeing him already looking at me with raised eyebrows, and the surprise clear on his face. "So, like, you guys are Soulmates?" Zayn says with a now unreadable expression.

 

 

I hesitate," Yes?" Not really sure if he is happy about that, but then Zayn's face lights up with a big grin, one that makes his eyes crinkle at the sides. 

 

 

"This is great!" He exclaims. "Harry is going to need all the support he can get, but not just from his family and his friends he has known for years. Having you, his Soulmate should help a lot." He is obviously relieved by my new, and that gives me more hope about how the rest of Harry's family will react. Zayn goes quiet for a second, and I wait for him to speak. "I think," He continues. "That Harry was always worried about his Soulmate. Like how you guys would get along, you know? I really think this will be good for him, having that pressure off his shoulders, and having someone that will just love and hold him when he's down." 

 

 

I grow more and more confident with Zayn's words, and my worries start to disappear. He has a good point, I will do everything in my power to help Harry get through this. Even though it seems like I have his approval, I am still surprised when Zayn get up and walks over to pull me into a hug. "Welcome to the family." He whispers in my ear, and I start to feel choked up again. 

 

 

Before I can reply, the door opens, and a herd of people flood in. Zayn lets go of me and goes over to greet a pretty blonde girl, who I can assume is his Soulmate, Perrie, considering the kiss he just gave her, and I stand back while the other all take turn going over what happened. Some cry, other just gather each other up for a hug, and for a minute I am forgotten in the background. I stand awkwardly for a little bit before Zayn comes back over to introduce me. 

 

 

"Guys, this is Louis." The others turn to look at me and I fidget uneasily. 

 

 

"Hi." I mumble not really sure what to do, but Zayn speaks up before I have a chance to embarrass myself. "Louis, this is Niall, my Soulmate Perrie, Gemma, Anne, and Robin. Gemma is Harry's sister, Anne is his mum, and Robin is the step-father." He points to each as he says the names and I give a feeble wave back. "Yeah, well Louis here is Harry's nurse and he also happens to be his Soulmate." 

 

 

It seems as if everyone pauses for a second, before Gemma, another gorgeous blonde, comes closer to me. She stops right in front of me and looks me up and down, but then her eyes focus on mine. "So." She starts. "Your my brother's Soulmate huh? Are you gonna treat him right?" She asks with one perfect eyebrow raised. I nod immediately, subtly wiping the sweat from the palms of my hands onto my jeans. "You better," Gemma continues. "Or else i'll be coming after you." She finishes, and my eyes go wide. 

 

 

Luckily Harry's mother, Anne I remind myself, comes towards us and places a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "Oh Gemma, enough. Your scaring the poor boy already." She gently pushes Gemma away before looking at me with kind eyes. "I'm sorry about her, I swear I raised my children to have some manners." And I laugh nervously, but feeling considerably better than a minute before. As if Anne can feel my nervousness, probably motherly instinct, she pulls me into a comforting hug. 

 

 

"Oh honey, don't you worry. You seem like you will be a perfect addition to the family." I hug her back, grateful for her calming words. "Thank you." I say quietly, before she pulls back with a smile. As she lets go Niall, _oh my gosh, how many blondes are there?_ comes bounding us and jumps in for yet another hug. "Uof," I huff, surprised, but slowly wrap my arms around him as well. Niall pulls back after a minute and looks at me with tired but happy eyes, and reaches a hand out to shake. 

 

 

"Hi. I'm Niall, one of Harry's best mates, welcome to the Styles-Twist-Horan-Malik family." He says with a big grin. 

 

 

I laugh a little, feeling way more comfortable, before replying. "Hey, nice to meet you all as well." Robin is next, but he stays where he is, just offering a wave from the other side of the room. "Nice to meet you Louis, but I get a feeling you have had enough physical contact with strangers for they day." He smiles, and I laugh again.

 

 

"Yes, yes I think you're quite right." I say with a friendly smile back. And then, just like that, the atmosphere changes into one more serious. Going into Mother Mode, Anne starts asking me questions about how Harry is doing. 

 

 

"Is he going to be okay? When will he be able to come back home?" She says with a slightly teary voice. 

 

 

"Yes yes, Harry is in stable conditions and should make a full recovery, as of going home." I pause and check my clip bored. "We have put him on a mild sedative that should keep him asleep for about 12 hours so his body can have a chance to catch up. After he wakes up, Harry needs to stay here, in the hospital fir at least another 24 hours to make sure he is in stable condition." I look up, faltering a little at the looks on their faces, before continuing quietly. "Any treatment, or recovering options, are up to you, considering he is not legal for another." I look back at the paper, "Three months." 

 

 

"Okay," Anne nods. "I think we will wait and see about the treatments," She clears her throat and looks at Robin in confirmation. Robin nods his agreement. 

 

 

A knock on the door causes everyone to look up, and Mr. Cowell comes in looking slightly apologetic. "I'm sorry, but you all really need to be going now, visiting hours ended an hour ago." He says, and Anne nods again. 

 

 

"Right, right. Thank you Doctor, for letting us stay thins long. Um, we will just be going now." Anne says. 

 

 

Mr. Cowell clears his throat once, then disappears back out the door. For a moment after the door closes, everyone is silent, before Perrie speaks up, for the first time since she got here. "Alright everyone, let's all come back tomorrow, and give Harry a piece of our minds when he's actually awake." She says. Everyone agrees with that statement, before they start heading out, calling out a "Bye Louis, see you tomorrow!". As the door shuts, I let out a big breath, thinking to myself  _that went better than expected._ I check Harry's Vitals one last time before I head out to go see other patients.

 

 

***************

 

 

Ten hours later, I am physically and mentally drained. I stayed a few extra hours, hoping that Harry would wake up and I could talk to him, but as it reaches seven A.M, I decide to call it quits. His family will no doubt be back anytime soon, and that makes me feel better, knowing Harry won't really be alone when he wakes up. I head over to the front desk, where my best mate Liam is working, and tell him I'm done for the night. 

 

 

"Alright Lou, get some rest. See you soon." Liam tells me and I smile one more time before I turm towards the elevator. Just as the elevator dings, signilling its arrival, I hear someone call my name. 

 

 

Turning around I see Liam running up to me with an excited look on his face. "Mate, I just got a call saying Harry's up!" He tells me happily. "Go back in there and Woo him." 

 

 

As soon as the words are done coming out of his mouth, or even before that I don't know, I am rushing off in the direction of Harry's hospital room. Dodging Doctors and Nurses alike, I waste no time getting through the maze of hallways. The nerves start to come back, along with excitement and happiness, as I approach room 222. Stopping in front of the door for a second, I gather up some courage before knocking softly. Upon opening the door, if find that Harry is not alone, but another nurse is there checking him over. It seems to me that she is just finishing up, as she smiles at me before packing up her things and walking out. 

 

 

Noticing Harry and I are alone now, I decide to speak first. "Hi," _Oh my gosh Louis, get it together._ Harry doesn't say anything for a little while, just stares, and I am about to say something else, but he finally reacts.

 

 

Harry goes to lift up his hand, most likely to wave, but he seems to forget about the I.V that is inserted to his wrist, and it pulls out. Gasping in pain, Harry realizes what he does, looking down and seeing the needle now on the floor and the monitor beeping loudly. He blinks up at me sheepishly, "Oops."

 

 

Running over to him I quickly disable his I.V, and go to get him a gauze for the bleeding. After I wrap up his wrist, I proceed to get a new needle to hook up to his other wrist. Bringing the monitor and new I.V over to his right, he waits patiently, an embarrassed blush forming on his cheeks. I chuckle quietly and roll my eyes, muttering a," Cute," Under my breath. If the blush on his cheeking going redder is any indication, I think its save to say that he heard me. Now it's my turn to blush as well. 

 

 

After a moment of silence while I get everything re-setup, Harry breaths out a," Sorry." 

 

 

I look up from the I.V and smile at him,"It's fine, don't worry about it." And that seems to ease him a little bit more. I finish with his I.V and make sure everything is working correctly before I turn around to look at him again. Harry is already looking, giving himself away about the fact that he was staring, and then the blush is back. 

 

 

I stick my hand out for him to shake, which he does, ever so carefully, not wanting to rip the I.V out again. "I'm Louis, Louis Tomlinson," I say as I feel his big hand in mine. My eyes go wide as I look down to see Harry's hand almost completely covering mine. 

 

 

"Harry Styles," He replies. "But i'm sure you already knew that." And I nod. "So, like, are there more things you need to to me?" Harry continues, and I freak out for a second remembering, I have no idea how to tell me. I hadn't thought it through. 

 

 

Quickly deciding to just rip the band-aid off I say," Oh, no. It's just that I was one of the nurses to bring you in, and I noticed that we um, we kinda like match?" I say hesitantly. Seeing Harry's confused face, I roll up my right sleeve, revealing the set of blue numbers, identical to his. Harry's expression turns into one of realization, and then happiness. 

 

 

"Oh my God! It's you!" Harry whisper shouts, his voice still a little gritty due to not using it. 

 

 

"Yeah," I smile now too, happy with his reaction. Harry carefully raises both arms in a grabby motion, signaling to me to get over there. I step forward and maneuver into Harry's bed with him, being careful of all the wires and important stuff, before I settle into his arms. He hold me as I breath into his neck and start to shake a little. After a few minutes I start to cry into his hospital gown, relieved and happy to have finally found my match, but still upset as to what he did to get in here. "Oh Lou," Harry whispers,"I'm sorry, its okay, everything will be okay now. We found each other." I can tell he is about to cry, his voice is all choked up.

 

 

After a few minutes I calm down enough to stop crying and pull myself up to look him in the eyes. "Harry," I say, voice croaky. Harry looks up into my eyes and I take a deep breath. His eyes are the most beautiful green. 

 

 

"Your eyes are the most beautiful green," I repeat.Another blush forms o his cheeks before he shakes his head. "Yes," I grab his face in my hands. "You are so beautiful, and I have no idea how you got to this point-," I cut myself off, getting too choked up. "But I'm going to help you feel better. I'm going to help you see how beautiful and amazing and worth it you are." Harry sucks in a deep breath before I continue. "I already met you family and friend," I say quieter now. "And they are a lovely bunch of people who care so much about you. We are gonna help you, okay? We're gonna help you feel okay again." I conclude, and he nods tear in his eyes.

 

 

"Okay," Harry agrees softly, and I smile, I know things will be better now.

 

**********

 

Now, obviously Harry doesn't get better over night, but with the help of Niall, Zayn, Laim, his family, and me, we get him back on tract. He relapses a few times, has a few nervous breakdowns, but I am always right my his side to calm him down and give him support and love. Over time Harry becomes happier and happier, to the point where as of now, he is 2 years clean, today.

 

 

Along with the fact that its Harry's two year clean anniversary, I have a big surprise for him. 

 

 

"Where are we goingg," Harry wines in the passenger seat. I roll my eyes and laugh at his childishness. "Somewhere," Is what I reply, if only to see him huff and pout. 

 

 

"You don't say?!" He claims sarcastically, and I laugh again. "Don't use that tone with me mister!" I say in a mock-angry voice, but by the way my lips twitch I know he doesn't believe me. 

 

 

Harry rolls his eyes at me and opens his mouth, probably to say another smart-ass comeback, before I cut him off with a loud and obnoxious,"WE'RE HERE!" And he shuts up immediately, and looks around. A gasp escapes Harry's lips as he recognizes the flower field from our first date. 

 

 

"Oh Lou," He says excitedly," It looks so pretty!" 

 

 

I nod already getting out to open Harry's door and get out the picnic basket and blanket. Once everything is gathered, I take my boyfriends hand and lead him over to a spot under a tree. I tell Harry to turn around while I set everything up, and he huffs before doing what he's told. I chuckle fondly, and get to work placing everything down.

 

 

A few minutes later, I tell him he can turn around and I watch his face. He looks delighted at the re-creation of our first date, down to the same blanket we sat on, and kisses me breathlessly. After eating the meal I made (Chicken stuffed with mozzarella cheese, wrapped with Parma ham, and with some homemade mashed potatoes on the side), and cupcakes for dessert, Harry smiles at me. "I had such a good time Lou," He kisses me," Thank you. I love you so much."

 

 

"No problem babe, I love you too. But who says we're done?" With that I drop down on one knee, grinning up at him, and take out the box from my pocket. Harry looks so shocked, man, if I wasn't so nervous I would laugh, but...

 

 

Taking a deep breath, I start my speech off with, "Babe, I love you. I really really really love you." Harry laughs a little, hand covering his mouth. "And I know how we first met wasn't a great way to meet, and you weren't in a very good place," I pause. "But I wouldn't change a thing. We have been through so much together, I have seen you in your darkest, weakest times, and you have seen me in mine. I am so proud of you, and I will love you until the end of time, I will love you even when you have a horrible day and you just want to cry and be alone. I will love you even with your dark side, and I hope you can say the same about me, so, Harry, will you give me the honor, and marry me? Please?" I add just for the heck of it.

 

 

By now Harry is openly crying, but still nodding his head vigorously, whispering out a hoarse, "YES! Yes Lou, of course i'll marry you!" I grin widely jumping up and kissing my now fiance. As we pull away I slip Harry's ring onto his finger, and Harry does the same to me. 

 

 

Harry kisses me one more time whispering a,"I will love you, even with your dark side." Against my lips.

 

***

 

A few months later, as Harry an Louis share the first dance on their wedding night,  _Dark Side_ by Kelly Clarkson (obviously), neither one of them could be any happier on how their story happened.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh, okay guys :) it over. 
> 
> Wow, I'm so happy with how this came out, I didn't think I would have this many words! But still, If there are any errors I should fix, or CONSTRUCTIVE criticism you would like to make, feel free! 
> 
> please share this fic with people who you think would enjoy it, because I have no subsribers or anything because this is my first work, so pleaseee spread the world! Thank you!
> 
> My Larry twitter is @abcdefg12h (don't ask idk how to change it)  
> My Larry tumblr is @yupimafangirl , same goes for my wattpad.  
> My Larry IG is @we.discussed.it


End file.
